Trapped:
by MissBazingaFanGirl
Summary: Sheldon and Velma get trapped under a net, things get intense. Warning: Rated M. (Teaser) Shaggy x Velma.


Trapped: (Shelma)

Disclaims: All rights go to their rightful owners.

Summary: Shaggy and Velma get trapped in a net together. Things get intense. Warning: Rated M. Shaggy x Velma. It's a teaser.

Author's Note: People should write more Shelma smut…Just saying. Hope you guys enjoy this teaser! xD

* * *

**Trapped**

Velma ran for her life. She screamed at the top of her lungs while she was at it, Velma had held the controller that could put the monster that was chasing her behind bars. Everything was going according to plan. Fred had set up the trapped and was waiting for Velma to press the button, the button that would set Fred's trap free and catch the man in the mask.

Velma had been so close…until she had been tackled down by her side and the last thing she heard before she been tackled down was Shaggy's voice saying, "LIKE, WATCH OUT VELMA!" Everything had blacked out for a moment and when Velma woke up from her slumber, she found herself being crushed by a heavy weight and trapped inside a net. Velma rolled her eyes, "Get off me, Shaggy!" trying to push Shaggy's weight off of her.

When Shaggy woke up, hearing Velma telling him to get off him, he tried getting off Velma but got tangled up in the net and fell back down on Velma. "Shaggy!" screamed out Velma in pain as Shaggy's chin accidentally hit her teeth. "Like, ouch!" yelled out Shaggy balancing his arms on the sides of Velma's head to avoid crushing her. "Fred! Daphne?" said Velma calling out for help, but no one answered. "Shaggy, where can Fred and Daphne be?" asked Velma, Shaggy tried moving away but had no luck. "Like, I don't know. I just bumped into you and like, BANG. Everything just blacked out!"

"I guess they went after that man under that mask," said Velma with frustration, she was starting to get annoyed because she had no space. "Can you try getting off me please Shaggy? You are really crushing me." Shaggy tried moving off of Velma again but the net got them more tangled, "I'm sorry, Velma. Like, I guess we are both stuck like this for a while until they come back."

Velma was angry now. Velma rolled her eyes again and started complaining, "This is your entire fault! If it weren't for you we could have had that guy in bars now!"

Shaggy angrily defended himself then, "Hey, it's not my fault that you were in my way! Like, I was running for my life at the time!"

"You were in my way! Don't you try to blame this on me, Norville!" Shaggy became offended then, he knew that Velma only used his first name when they were arguing.

"My name is not Norville! It's Shaggy!" complained Shaggy, Velma was trying to push Shaggy off her then. "That's not what it says on your birth certificate!"

Suddenly, they started a small cat fight against each other. Smacking each other and pushing each other, they both started giggling and laughing until Velma smacked Shaggy in the face really hard by accident. Velma realized what she did and quickly began apologizing but Shaggy stopped her talking by grabbing her wrists tightly. Shaggy pressed his lips roughly against Velma's lips, she gasped by Shaggy's move but soon she began kissing him back. The kiss was passionate, gentle, and not rushed but it was then when Velma squirmed a bit and something suddenly clicked inside Shaggy. "Zoinks…" said Shaggy growling softly. Shaggy deepened the kiss and began sucking on Velma's lower lip, which caused Velma to moan and kiss him back with more want.

Velma felt Shaggy's erection rubbed against her inner thigh, causing her to shut her eyes tightly. Velma heard Shaggy groan with pleasure. Velma heard Shaggy's zipper open, she reacted by saying, "What are you doing, Shaggy?" Velma was astonished by Shaggy's voice sound low and raspy, "I've wanted you for a long time, Velma…I can't wait any longer."

Velma gasped and held Shaggy's shoulders when she felt his bare penis press against her panties. Velma bit her lower lip to keep herself from moaning, but she felt herself melt into a puddle of goo when Shaggy moved his penis up and down against her panties, his hot breath was breathing against her neck and she felt herself nearly lose control.

But everything stopped and Velma felt herself come back from her Cloud Nine at the sound of Fred's voice nearby. Coming closer and closer, Shaggy heard it too and felt his heart jumped, he quickly buckled himself back and whispered into Velma's ear then, "_Maybe next time…_"

Velma held her breath, closing her eyes and trying hard to bottle that seducing voice from Shaggy. It was then when Velma opened her eyes and thought to herself, _Jinkies…who would have thought that Shaggy could be a good kisser?_

* * *

**Sorta cheesy. I know, but either way tell me what you guys think? Feedback is always welcome and constructive criticism too. Hope you guys liked it. :)**_  
_


End file.
